


Charmed

by Eve1978



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Baby Tom Hiddleston, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oakley - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley gets fascinated by Tess, an older married woman bored with her life and her choices, the fascination is mutual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oakley noticed her first at the table, she was one of them, one of the rich pricks that would pay for his next year of college, or his next trip abroad, he hadn’t decided what he would do with the money yet. He liked to keep his options open, it made life more interesting, nothing these idiots would know anything about.

He knew they looked down on him, it was in their eyes when they looked at him, or actually how they tried their best not to have to look at him.  
He didn’t care, he would still serve them with a smile and think about the money, he had done several summer jobs a lot worse than this

He walked across the table holding a plate filled with champagne glasses, only the most expensive drinks were good enough for these snobby bastards.  
They had been laughing loudly and trying to impress themselves with their stories all night, one always trying to outdo the other.  
It was pathetic!

Just hearing small parts of their bullshit already bored him and he couldn’t wait to get back into the kitchen, that’s when he noticed her.

She was seated next to the loudest one of them all and judging by his hand on her knee he was her husband or boyfriend, she forced a smile now and then but her eyes were distant, she had kicked off her high heels and curled her toes into the grass as her eyes glanced across the table observing everyone sitting around it.  
It was all over her face, she was bored too.

She was more than just bored, she looked annoyed, and a little lost, like she would give anything to be anywhere but here sitting with these people and listening to their crap.

She was wearing a short green dress and her long dark hair was tied into a loose bun, allowing a few long locks of hair to fall across the side of her face and rest on her sunbathed shoulders.  
Though she was clearly a lot older than Oakley she looked like one of the youngest people around the table.  
Her red lipstick made her face look pale and made her sensual lips stand out even more.  
Oakley couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

He approached them and after handing the man his drink he turned to her, she didn’t seem to notice him at first as she kept staring in front of her.

‘Ma’am?’ he asked as he handed her a glass of champagne.

She looked up to meet his eyes and he was numbed for a few moments, her big dark eyes looked up at him and held his gaze as she took the glass from his hand, her fingers brushed his for a few seconds and it made him shiver.

‘Thank you,’ she said softly as she kept her eyes on him a little while longer before turning her attention to the table again, he could see her hand resting on the big hand on her knee, wedding rings on both of them. 

So the prick was her husband, Oakley stepped back and served drinks to the rest of the table, trying his best not to stare at her again.

***

She couldn’t help but follow him with her eyes, the boy, she hadn’t noticed how beautiful he was before but she did now she had stared into those blue angel eyes and seen the way those golden curls surrounded his gorgeous innocent face.  
There had been a little hint of a smile on his lips as he looked at her, stared at her would be a better word.

She watched him as he walked away from the table, the white t-shirt clung to his chest and shoulders and she admired his long muscular legs in his black pants and the way they fit perfectly around his ass.

With a heavy sigh she pulled her eyes away from him and back to Marc, her husband. Marc wasn’t a badlooking man, he was quite fit and he had beautiful grey eyes and short brown hair, and he had quite a pretty smile even though he didn’t smile at her very often anymore.

His hand was still on her knee but it wasn’t a gesture of affection, if anything it was a gesture of possession, showing everyone that she was his and they belonged together, but she hadn’t really been his for a long time now.

He didn’t look at her once while he was telling another one of his big stories that bored her to death, was this what the rest of her life was going to be like? One boring dinner party after the other with people she didn’t want to know and had no interest in getting to know her either.

She knew their marriage hadn’t always been like this but she couldn’t remember now when exactly things had changed, somewhere along the line they just lost interest in each other. It wasn’t his fault, or hers, it just happened.

She took his hand and put it back in his lap while she stood up, he didn’t even blink.

***

Oakley was enjoying a beer after his shift as he walked the gardens around the house, he loved to get lost in here when it was dark, the lights of the house seemed far away, how bloody rich must one be to be able to pay for a place this size?

He was approaching the small lake when he saw her, sitting on a bench near the water was the woman in the green dress. She had her legs curled up next to her as she stared into the water, he licked his lips as he looked at her silhouette in the moonlight, her pale skin seemed to shine and as he stepped closer he noticed her dark eyes were glistening, she was crying.

‘Ma’am?’ he asked softly.

She almost jumped from the bench at the sound of his voice, quickly wiping away her tears, embarrassed to have been caught in such a vulnerable moment.  
‘What are you doing here?’ she said shocked, a hint of anger in her voice,’ you shouldn’t be back here.’

‘I’m sorry,’ he stammered,’ I..when I’m finished with work I…I come here…just to have a beer by the lake…I didn’t..sorry…mean to…’

He got stuck in his words and she couldn’t help but smile at his nerves, it was the cutest thing she had seen in a long time. 

Oakley let out a deep sigh, he wasn’t one to be nervous around girls but this was not a girl, this was the most attractive woman he had ever seen. He could feel himself turn back into that awkward 14 year old boy that spoke to a girl for the very first time.  

‘It’s fine,’ she then said,’ I’m sorry, it’s my husbands rule, personnel isn’t supposed to just walk the premises…blah blah blah’  
She sighed.  
‘I don’t give a crap, walk around as much as you like,’ she said, causing a surprised but amused look on his face as he stepped closer to her.

‘What’s your name?’ she asked while she looked up at him.  
‘Oakley, ma’am,’ he said, he was still unable to think of anything to say, she was so beautiful he couldn’t think straight and she kept looking at him which didn’t make matters any easier.

‘If you call me ma’am one more time I swear to God.’

‘What should I call you?’ he asked, she could hear the light trembling in his voice.

‘I’m Tess,’ she smiled at him calming his nerves down a little bit.  
‘I didn’t mean to disturb you, Tess.’

‘You’re not,’ she smiled,’ not at all…will you sit with me Oakley?’

He shivered at the way she spoke his name and nodded his head as he walked up to her, she still had her legs curled up on the bench, not leaving any room for him to sit. 

His hands were shaking as he grabbed her legs just above her calves and slowly put them to the ground after which he sat down next to her.

She felt goosebumps the instant his hands touched her skin, his touch was so hesitant and gentle her breath was stuck in her throat. She looked up at him as he sat down beside her, not leaving any room in between them on the small bench.  
His face really was as gorgeous as she remembered from earlier that evening and suddenly she was the one doing all the blushing.  

‘Is there anything left in there?’ she pointed to his bottle of beer which he handed over to her without any hesitation.

‘I had just started it,’ he said and he watched her put her lips to the bottle and take a long sip.

‘Hmm this is just as good as that damn expensive champagne,’ she said with a little smile and she licked the little bit of foam of her upper lip. 

It was the sexiest thing Oakley had ever seen and he could feel himself grow hard. The thought of that tongue and what it could do to him…  
He decided it was time to put his nerves aside and dive in.

‘I watched you earlier,’ he spoke softly.  
‘You watched me?’ she said with a little surprised smile while she gave him back the beer.  
‘I couldn’t help it,’ he continued,’ you looked so lost back there, are you alright?’

Her face turned serious at his words and she broke eye contact while giving him the cold shoulder. He wanted to kick himself for being so blunt, he should have just kept his mouth shut and kept the conversation light.  
Of course she didn’t want to talk about her problems with him, she probably saw him as nothing more than a stupid kid and now she was pulling away from him completely. 

He wanted to take back his words just to have her look at him again. 

‘You’re perceptive,’ she then said softly.  
He stayed quiet and she looked at him again putting his mind at ease.

‘Was that why you were watching me?’ she asked,’ because I looked lost?’  
‘No,’ he admitted,’ I watched you…because…you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you…I still can’t.’

She bit her lip as she looked at him, this gorgeous boy sitting in front of her and saying everything she needed to hear, she could feel her heart starting to race as she watched his heavy eyes and his beautiful face, but he was so young, not yet a man.

‘How old are you, Oakley?’ she asked, trying to ignore the feelings stirring up inside of her.

‘Old enough,’ he shifted closer to her on the bench, their legs touching as he carefully placed his hand on her back, his fingers slowly caressing her bare skin through the opening of her dress.

‘I’m sorry,’ he then said,’ You came here to forget, not be reminded of whatever was bothering you, right?’

 ‘I don’t know why I came here,’ she sighed. ‘To be away from him, I guess.’  ‘Your husband?’ he asked carefully.   
‘Yes, my darling husband.’

He tried to read her expression but she turned away from him again, blocking her face from view.  
 ‘I’m sorry,’ she sighed. ‘I don’t mean to make him sound like an asshole, he’s really not.’

 ‘I’m sure you have your reasons for wanting to get away from him.’  
 ‘He’s not the bad guy in this story, he really isn’t,’ she continued,‘ Sometimes I just need some time away from all the…show.’  

Oakley nodded his head, giving her time to gather her thoughts and making clear he was here to listen if she wanted to talk, but she stirred the conversation away from herself. 

‘So, tell me about you, Oakley,’ she met his eyes again and gave him a weak smile,‘ How are you liking your job here so far?’

‘It’s great,’ he smiled,’ What’s not to like? I get to be outside a lot, the surroundings are gorgeous, the work isn’t too boring and it pays really well. And the people aren’t complete shit, not all of them anyway.’   
He gave her a cheeky grin and she shook her head in a smile.

‘I have no complaints,’ he then added more seriously.  
 ‘So what are you planning to do with the extra money?’ 

‘I haven’t decided yet,’ he said,’ Maybe travel, maybe study.’

 ‘What do you want to study?’  
 ‘I’d love to be an architect one day, I finished my first two years, but I’d also love to see a bit of the world first, you know.’  
‘You should do that,’ she said.  
 ‘What?’  
 ‘See the world first, there’s enough time to be an adult later.’

He met her eyes with a little smile, the sweet innocence on his pale face warmed her heart. 

 God, he was beautiful, almost too pretty for a man, but then he wasn’t quite a man yet. She averted her eyes, he was so young, much too young.

  ‘How old are you, Oakley?’ she then asked. 

‘I’m 23, Tess,’ he answered with a smile and he softly started caressing her back again, making her protest waver.

‘Tell me to go and I’ll go now,’ he then said while he searched her eyes and brought his face closer to hers. 

His voice was so filled with lust and while she realised he was giving her a way out she also knew there was no way she would take it, his fingers moved skillfully and deliberate. He may be young but he knew what he was doing to her and she knew she wouldn’t turn away, she already wanted him too much.

She put her hands in his long blond curls and pulled them softly bringing his face in front of hers, his breath was heavy and though they were barely touching their eyes were already devouring each other.

‘I want to taste your lips,’ he said in a whisper and he brought his mouth to hers and brushed his lips against hers, she welcomed him with open mouth as she kissed him back. 

He was moaning into the kiss as soon as his tongue touched hers, she could tell he was eager but he was still kissing slowly, allowing them both to enjoy every single touch of their lips and tongues.  
He tasted of sun and alcohol and desire and youth, it didn’t take long for her to breathe heavily with him

His both hands were on her back now as he turned her closer to him, she pulled one leg up over the bench and was sitting towards him with her legs open now. He didn’t hesitate to pull her to him and as he pushed his waist into her center she could feel his erection push against her panties.

‘You make me so fucking hard,’ he whispered and his mouth was on her neck, placing wet kisses all over as he grind his hips against her.

‘Oakley,’ she could feel his cock twitch as she moaned his name and she put her hands on his ass and put her legs around his waist, pulling his hardness in as much as she could while they were both still wearing clothes.

The friction of his hard erection against her aching center was making her wetter every time he grind his hips into her and she pulled off his t-shirt, letting her hands run over his back as she brought her lips to his ear.

‘I want you, Oakley,’ she whispered, pulling his body tight against hers and biting his earlobe,’ I want you to fuck me right here.’

‘Oh fuck,’ he moaned,’ Tess, you’re gonna make me come in my pants if you keep talking like that…shit.’

She should have known better but the thought of making him come just like this was exciting her and she bit his earlobe harder as she rolled her hips even more and pushed into him harder. His moans were out of control now and he was biting his lip hard, she knew he only needed a little push.

‘I’m so wet right now, Oakley,’ she whispered into his ear and she let her hand slide into his pants. He gasped when she took his huge erection in her hand and started moving her hand slowly,’ I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard.’

She was rubbing his shaft faster now, letting her finger roll over the tip that was already wet.

‘Fuck,’ he moaned,‘ baby…you gotta stop…I can’t hold back much longer…’

But she couldn’t stop anymore, her own need for release took a backseat at the thought of the pleasure she was giving him and she freed his cock from his pants and bent down to take him into her mouth.  
She teased him by rolling her tongue over the tip sucking it slowly while she was still stroking his shaft.

His moan was deep and primal and as he looked down he could see her tongue, that gorgeous tongue that made him hard to begin with, rolling over the tip of his cock and he knew she was not going to stop. And he also knew he couldn’t stop anymore if he tried, his orgasm was already too close.

‘Oh fuck..oh shit, Tess,’ he was holding her by the hair as she took him into her mouth completely. 

He was bucking his hips and pushing himself in and out of her, he was barely able to breathe when his orgasm took over, the feel of her wet hot mouth on his throbbing cock sent him over the edge.

‘Oh fuck..I’m coming…ahhh…fuck…aahhh!’

With one last low grunt he pulled her head off his cock and she felt her inner thigh grow warm when he spilled his hot seed all over her.  
He pulled her against his chest and held her tight.

‘I’m so sorry,’ he breathed in between moans,’ I’m sorry, God, that felt so fucking amazing.’

She kissed his blond curls before pulling out of the hug and she looked at him with a little smile on her face.

‘I take full responsibility for that,’ she said with a cheeky grin.  
But when she saw the disappointment on his face she felt bad for rushing him.

‘It’s okay, Oakley,’ she tried to reassure him,’ it was my fault, please don’t feel bad. It’s been a long time since I’ve had that effect on a man.’  
He stared at her as his thumb was caressing her cheek.

‘You gave me exactly what I needed,’ she whispered and she waited until she could see the smile back on his beautiful face before she leaned in and kissed him softly, tasting his lips and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He kissed her back hungrily and didn’t waste any time, his hands were making their way up her thighs until he found the hem of her panties and he started pulling them down slowly.

‘Let me return the favor,’ he whispered and he turned her around on the bench and sank down on the ground before her, placing his head between her legs as he pushed them apart and started kissing the inside of her thigh.

His mouth was working its way up and she rolled her head back and held onto his curls, pulling his head closer to her center when she felt his tongue slide in between her wet folds in a painfully slow long lick.

‘Oh, fuck,’ she moaned and she bit her lip in anticipation.

‘Tess!’  
‘Tess? Are you down here?’

It took her a few moments before she realised what she was hearing and she pulled Oakley’s head from between her legs.  
‘Shit, that’s Marc!’ she panicked. 

Oakley quickly zipped up his pants and grabbed his t-shirt.

‘Hide!’ she urged him and she pulled her panties back up.

He was struggling to put his t-shirt back on as he ran towards the trees but just as he was almost out of sight he rushed back to her, slipping his arm around her waist to pull her close.

‘He will see you, you have to go!’ she said but as he put his lips to hers and slipped his tongue inside there was nothing she could do but lean into the kiss and enjoy the taste of him once more.

‘I owe you an orgasm,’ he whispered before he ran off in between the trees, looking back at her one last time with a big wide grin on his face.

As she watched him leave a smile appeared on her face too. Oh this boy would definitely be trouble, of the best kind, but trouble nevertheless.

She waited until he was completely out of sight, straightened her hair and her dress and then walked towards Marc’s voice.

‘I’m here,’ she yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tess was getting dressed the next morning while she was standing beside the bed in the master bedroom, the windows to the balcony were open and letting in the first sunlight and a warm summer breeze.

It wasn’t even 9 o’clock but you could already feel the heat building up outside. It would be another hot day, this whole summer had been sort of a heat wave and the events from the night before hadn’t helped Tess in cooling down at all. 

On the contrary, she now felt the heat in every pore of her body like she couldn’t get rid of it and it was all because of him, the blue eyed boy with the angelic curls and the soft touch.

She put on a long white dress with tiny spaghetti straps over her shoulders leaving them almost bare and she braided her hair and put it into a side bun while stepping onto the balcony and breathed in the summer air, from up there she had a perfect view of the garden and the swimming pool just below the bedroom.

It was quiet in the garden, on a slow summer morning like this one Marc usually loved to have breakfast on the terrace by the pool but today he was nowhere to be seen.

She was just about to head back inside when she noticed him, Oakley was sweeping the terrace underneath the balcony, unaware of her.

She looked down on his beautiful golden curls and couldn’t help the images from jumping back into her head, how it felt to let her hands run through those curls while he was grinding up against her and panting heavily onto her skin.   
Just looking at him made her female parts tingle, it must be the heat, it usually took a lot more to get her hot and bothered. 

Marc had barely touched her in the last couple of years, he was away on business most of the time and on the rare occasions that they were both in the house they lived apart and she was completely fine with their arrangement.  
Financially he gave her everything she needed or asked for, she lived a rich and comfortable life and she was thankful for that, he was never mean to her or disrespectful but he also didn’t really care anymore, she was only his wife to the outside world, on the inside she was alone, and lonely.

Oakley swept the last bit of the terrace and walked up to the pool when he noticed her standing on the balcony, he smiled as he caught her staring at him and he felt his heart make a little jump.

‘Good morning, ma’am,’ he greeted her with a grin on his face, making her shake her head pretending to be annoyed but the smile rested on her face.

‘Good morning, Oakley,’ she yelled back.

He was about to say something when he saw Marc coming up behind her, she jumped as he touched her shoulder and quickly looked away from Oakley.

‘Good, you’re up,’ Marc said,’ I invited Ingrid and Seth to join us this afternoon too.’  
Tess nodded her head, half of the time she had no idea who all the names belonged to, and it didn’t really matter either, none of them were here for her.

She would much rather just stay up in her room reading on the balcony all afternoon but Marc expected her to sit by his side and act like a good wife.

So this was looking to be another boring afternoon of faking it all, she was starting to wish for the end of summer so at least Marc would be back at work and she could be alone in the house again, not having to pretend to be something she was not.

***

She was as bored as she had expected, another table filled with big talk and fake laughter, she couldn’t help but wonder if anyone here felt the same way she did but as she looked around the table she couldn’t find anyone with the same desperate look in their eyes she had, they all fitted in here and very unlike her they actually wanted to be here. 

Or they acted like they did anyway, it was hard to tell what was fake and what wasn’t sometimes.

Tess closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sun on her skin as she took another sip from her wine, at least she could still enjoy these little things, but the loud conversation made it impossible for her to even do that. 

She needed a break.  
‘I need the ladies room,’ she whispered to Marc who nodded his head as she stood up and left.

She rushed back to the house and let out a sigh of relief to be away from the crowd even if it was just for a little while.

The house was cool and quiet, but as soon as she entered the hallway she felt someone grabbing her hand and pushing her up against the wall, covering her mouth with his hand.

‘Ssshhh,’ Oakley whispered and as their eyes met he removed his hand from her mouth,’ sorry, I didn’t want you to scream.’

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked in a whisper.  
‘I’m in charge of clean up in the kitchen, I saw you walk up to the house.’  
His one hand was still on her waist and his whole body was pressed against hers.

‘What do you want Oakley?’ she asked,’ I don’t have time for this now, there’s a group of people outside and Marc…’

‘Do you really think he’ll miss you out there?’ he said.

She felt a sting at his words but realised the boy was right. No one out there needed her, and Marc would probably just assume she went for a lie down on the bed, he knew she couldn’t handle too much sun without getting a headache.

‘I’m sorry,’ Oakley said when he noticed the expression on her face,’ I didn’t mean to upset you.’  
‘It’s fine, Oakley,’ she looked into his eyes, his sweet smile was melting her heart and she couldn’t help but smile too.

He brought his head closer to hers as his hand brushed the crook of her back, making her shiver as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.   
She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers, taking away the last bit of resistance she had left as she kissed him back and their eyes met.

‘I believe we have unfinished business,’ he said softly,’ is there a place we can…be alone?’

She stayed quiet for a moment.

‘Please, Tess,’ he begged softly while his fingers were working her back and making their way down to her ass where they stayed as he pushed himself against her, making her feel his growing erection ,’ I need to repay you for last night.’

‘There’s a guest room, no one will hear us there,’ she leaned into him and felt his breath get heavy at her words,’ right down the hall.’  
‘Lead the way,’ he spoke softly.

She dragged him into the room and Oakley quickly closed the door behind them.

‘Lock it,’ she said, putting a satisfied smile on his face as he turned the key making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed.

His lips were on hers before she could say anything else, urging her mouth open with his tongue, his kisses were so hungry it made her weak in the knees and her hands pulled at his shirt, urging him to take it off.

He lifted it over his head and moaned softly as she let her hands run over his bare chest, he pushed his hips against hers, his erection was already bigger and he was breathing heavily against her face now

‘Oakley,’ she moaned and she put her hand on his hardness and squeezed him hard through his pants,’ I need you.’

He took her hand and pushed her away from him slowly,’ not so fast this time, lay down on the bed.’

She sat down and crawled to the head of the bed, he quickly followed her and placed his hands on her legs, his fingers were slowly climbing up to her thighs making her breathe heavily while he pushed her dress up and he reached her panties, he pulled them off in a hurry and threw them over the bed.

‘Spread your legs,’ he instructed her.

She looked at him and lifted her eyebrow, there was nothing left of the shy boy from the night before and while she had loved his innocence she had to admit this Oakley was turning her on even more.

‘That’s no way to talk to a lady, Oakley,’ she teased him.

‘Okay,’ she could see the mischievous smile on his face while he spoke,’ first of all, after last night I’m questioning how much of a lady you really are.’

Tess let her mouth fall open in a shocked expression and for a minute he feared that his new regained confidence made him take this a step too far but then he saw the aroused smile on her face. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he continued to tease her.

‘And secondly,’ he took her ankles and stared into her eyes while he spoke softly,’ I’m going to need you to spread your legs as far as you can…because I’m going to fuck you with my tongue until you’re shaking with pleasure and I can feel you come undone all over my face.’

For the first time she didn’t have a comeback and all she could do was oblige as he slowly pushed her ankles apart and placed himself between her legs.

‘Lay back,’ he whispered and started kissing her inner thigh. His kisses were delicate and soft at first but as he worked his way up to her center she could feel his tongue and his lips sucking at her flesh. 

He spread her thighs as far as he could and he heard her breath become heavier as he reached her folds and slowly spread them with his fingers, making sure to rub her clit very softly in the process. 

Her heavy breath had turned into soft moaning now and her hand grabbed his curls while her other hand pulled at the sheets.

She moaned his name when he let his tongue slide in between her folds, she was so wet already and she instinctively bucked her hips against his face when he started licking his way up and down,’ oh god…’

Tess felt her orgasm build up quicker than it ever had before, she could feel herself get more desperate with every lick he gave her and her entire center was starting to hurt for some sort of release. 

She wanted to scream at him but she just bit her lip as her eyes rolled back and her head pushed back into the pillow underneath her.

His tongue made slow circles around her clit and teased her opening until she was pulling his hair.

‘Please,’ she was a whimpering mess underneath him by now,’ please Oakley…fuck me…I need to feel you in me.’  
He was ignoring her words and continuing his torture on her clit, sucking it softly until her moans were filled with frustration.

The sensation was driving her crazy and she was pulling his head into her center as her back arched off the bed, her hands were tugging at the sheets aggressively.

He started sucking her clit harder now stopping every now and then to push his tongue inside of her.

Tess could feel all her muscles tensing as her orgasm took over, Oakley knew exactly what he was doing down there and he was enjoying every second of it, finally giving her what she had been begging for.

His hands grabbed her ass to lift her up against his face as his tongue slid in and out of her while his thumb was working her clit.

‘Oh god, yes,’ she moaned loudly,’ Oakley…I’m gonna come…fuck…don’t stop.’

He sucked her swollen clit hard and fast until he felt her legs starting to shake and he held her in place as he felt her come on his face, he licked her juices off of her slowly, letting her come down from her high as her body collapsed onto the bed underneath him, her hand was still holding his curls and she pulled his head up.

He brought his face closer to hers and he kissed her slowly, slipping his tongue in there so she could taste herself on his lips.   
She moaned into the kiss as she put her arms around his neck.

His whole body was hovering over her now and she could feel his erection begging to be released from his pants.

She pushed him down on the bed as she straddled him and brought her face to his ear.

‘Your turn,’ she whispered, making him bite his lip as his hands found her ass and squeezed it softly, grinding his erection into her center, the friction made her ready for him in an instant.

She unzipped his pants and pulled it down, feeling his hardness push into her inner thigh.

Oakley’s breath was out of control, he had kept himself together while he was taking care of her but hearing her whimper and cry in ecstasy at his touch turned him on so much he was about ready to explode.

‘Please,’ he begged, she was teasing him by rubbing her wet folds all over the head of his cock,’ please just fuck me, Tess, I need to come inside you, please.’

She didn’t need any encouragement and she guided him to her entrance and let herself slide down on his length, causing him to moan loudly.

‘Oh fuck,’ he pulled her down on him as he bucked his hips and thrusted into her slowly. 

She leaned her head back as he filled her up completely, he touched places in her that she couldn’t remember had ever been touched before and her moans were filled with so much pleasure and a little ounce of pain as he pushed all the way in, his shaft rubbed her clit every time he moved in and soon any discomfort she may have felt had turned into bliss and she could feel another orgasm build up.

His thrusts became faster as his hips bucked into her harder, she moaned his name and tried to hold his rhytm as she was riding him.

‘I’m so close, Tess,’ he was breathing heavily and biting his lip hard, she could see the sweat on his face,’ fuck…I’m gonna…come.’

She could feel her orgasm hit her at his words and as her walls tightened around his cock she could feel his climax.

He moaned in pleasure when he released inside of her and pulled her down on him,’ oh fucking hell…that was fucking amazing, oh god Tess.’

She sank down next to him on the bed as he took her in his arms and brushed her hair out of her face.   
His eyes met hers and she smiled at the happy look on his face, sweat was dripping from his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. 

She let her eyes wonder over his naked body, every inch of him was gorgeous, from his muscular legs to his firm chest and his long arms and delicate hands. 

She could feel his heart beating in his chest as his hands rested on her back and held her close to him.

‘I’m sorry,’ he then said softly,’ I’m sorry I was so quick to…’  
‘Are you going to apologize every time?’ she asked with a little smile.  
‘I wanted you to enjoy it more,’ he said, making Tess shake her head in disbelief.

‘Are you kidding me?’ she let her hands run through his curls and looked him in the eyes,’ that were the best 2 orgasms I’ve had in a very long time, and I can’t even remember when I had 2 in one night so please, don’t you dare apologise for giving me everything I needed and more.’

He smiled as he leaned his head against hers.  
‘Okay, but I promise I’ll try harder next time,’ he said.

‘Next time?’ she asked with a smile,’ you’re assuming there’s going to be a next time?’

He let his fingers intertwine with hers as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss her palm, the look in his eyes had turned soft. He looked like the young innocent boy again.

‘I am,’ he said softly,’ because I need more of you.’

She smiled as he leaned his head against hers and gave her that charming smile again, she could feel herself getting lost into those blue eyes.

Thoughts of Marc or the lunch party going on outside were far from her mind, all she wanted was to stay in this heavenly bliss and lay in his arms for as long as she could. 

She wiped the sweat from his forehead and kissed his lips again.

‘I need more of you too, Oakley,’ she said in a whisper,’ lots more.’


	3. Chapter 3

Tess rushed back inside of the house to try and clear her mind. Why was this upsetting her? It’s not like they were dating, she was a married woman for God’s sake, she had no reason, none at all to feel jealous.   
Whatever was going on between her and Oakley, it was sex, nothing more, just a little summer fling, no strings attached, all the fun and none of the emotional crap.

Then why was she clenching her fists and why did the image of him and that younger girl send huge waves of jealousy right through to her core?

It wasn’t even that he was really doing anything wrong, all she saw was the girl putting her hands on his chest as they were talking and him giving her that charming smile as he had grabbed her hand and flirted back.   
It was a small gesture but it stuck with her, the way his lips curled as he smiled back at the girl and how his fingers laced with hers, and the way she leaned closer to him with those hungry eyes.

Just a young boy together with a young girl, the way it was supposed to be, not with some old bored woman who was tired of her marriage and her life.  
Oakley hadn’t seen her and she had rushed out before he had the chance, embarrassed by her own reaction.

She was now pacing around her room, unable to decide what to do. Mark had gone sailing with a few friends for the day, he had asked her to come but she had faked feeling under the weather and stated that it would be wiser for her to stay behind at home instead of getting seasick and ruining the trip for everybody.

Maybe she should have taken his offer after all, it might have done her good to get away from this house and Oakley for a bit but it was too late now.   
She was left alone in the house with only a few of the personnel, Oakley being one of them.

***

Oakley was walking towards the house that evening, Mark had ordered him to wash all 3 of his cars and the garages which had kept him busy all afternoon when all he wanted was to search for Tess.

He remembered her face as she had rushed out of the pool house after seeing him with Lily, another summer worker, Lily had been coming onto him since day 1 and while Oakley couldn’t deny she was rather cute, she couldn’t hold a candle to Tess.   
She was all he could think about, even more so since he had seen the jealousy on her face that afternoon, jealousy caused by him.

He neared the house as the sun was going down when he heard splashes in the water, someone was in the pool. He slowed down his pace and stepped closer carefully until he saw her.

She was swimming slowly from one side of the large pool to the other, lying on her back, her red bikini drawing all of the attention to her luscious body that was shining in the water, her bikini pants were tiny and the top had trouble keeping her breasts in place as she swam and the water crashed over them with every move.

‘Fuck,’ Oakley whispered as he stood still and hid behind a tree so he could look at her.

She came up from the water and brushed her dark hair back as her eyes skimmed around the swimming pool.

‘I know you’re there,’ she yelled out,’ I can see your stupid curls sticking out.’  
‘Shit.’ 

‘Oakley?’ she asked again, she wasn’t yelling this time and he stepped out from behind the tree with a small grin on his face.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, you looked so beautiful out there and I…’  
He ate his words and sighed.

She didn’t say anything, she was standing at the opposite end of the swimming pool now, leaned against the wall, her shoulders resting on the side as her eyes stared at him.   
Her breasts were just above the water and he could see her hard nipples peaking through from where he was standing. 

Without giving it any second though he pulled off his shirt and trousers and jumped into the pool wearing nothing but his boxers.

She watched him jump and sink into the water until his curls came up right in front of her and he shook his head, splashing the water all over her as he looked at her with a childish grin on his face.

‘Good evening, Tess,’ he smiled.

She looked at him for a few moments without saying anything back, his wet curls were stuck to his beautiful face, his eyes looked even more soft in the dimming sunlight and his hands were rubbing over his long wet arms and chest. 

She was trying really hard to deny it but she wanted to feel those long fingers on her naked skin again, but she didn’t want to just give him what he came for, especially not after this afternoon.

‘Hello, Oakley,’ she said with a smile.

‘You look incredibly sexy tonight,’ he inched a little bit closer to her, she was trapped between the wall of the swimming pool behind her and him standing right in front of her staring her down with those baby blue eyes.  
He took another step closer to her but she put her hand on his chest and held him back.

‘You’re pretty sure of yourself,’ she said.  
‘Well after last time…why would I not be?’ he said, dropping his voice a few tones as he looked at her with that flirty smile she adored so much.  
Tess looked away from him as she let out a deep sigh.

‘I know you saw me this afternoon,’ he said, making her look back at him in shock,’ with Lily…’  
‘I…’ she couldn’t think of an answer and just avoided his eyes again. 

‘Did it make you jealous?’ he asked, the smug look on his face made her want to punch him, he knew he was right and she hated him for it, hated herself for feeling it.  
‘No,’ she said, sounding anything but believable.

‘She’s nobody, that was nothing,’ he continued,’ she flirts with all the guys here.’  
Tess looked at him again but didn’t say anything.

‘I’m not interested in her,’ he said, his voice softer this time.

‘Maybe you should be,’ she then said,’ I’m sure you two have a lot in common, she’s young, she seems nice and she’s very beautiful.’

‘Not as beautiful as you, Tess,’ he spoke softly as he took her hand under the water and took a step closer, their bodies were touching now and he leaned his forehead against hers,’ she’s a girl, I don’t want a girl…I want a woman.’

She bit her lip as she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, this boy always knew exactly what to say when she needed to hear it. 

He pushed his hips into her and she could feel his growing erection against her thigh as his eyes turned darker.  
He leaned in and let his lips brush hers, her resolve weakened immediately and she kissed him back, tasting his tongue with hers very softly, she could feel his breath turn heavy and he was quickly humming with pleasure against her mouth.

‘I want you so bad,’ he whispered, they looked at each other but when he wanted to kiss her again she slipped from his arms and under the water, swimming away from him.

‘Fuck,’ he whispered.

She swam to the surface at the other end of the swimming pool.  
‘Not so fast, Oakley,’ she brushed her wet hair back.  
His eyes were drawn to her cleavage as the water ran over her shoulders and arms, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else than the growing bulge in his shorts.

‘Can you look at my face please?’ she asked.  
His eyes were up in an instant and she could have sworn he was blushing.

‘Why are you here with me and not out partying with a girl your own age?’  
‘I just told you,’ he was slowly making his way closer to her again,’ I have no interest in that, I am interested in you.’

‘Why?’ she insisted on an answer,’ because it’s a challenge to be with an older woman?’  
‘Is that what you think, Tess?’ he was standing right in front of her now,’ how about you? Why are you with me and not with your husband?’

‘I’m not going to talk about my husband with you,’ she turned her back to him.  
‘I’m sorry,’ he said immediately,’ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Tess?’

She turned back to face him, taken aback by the sudden insecurity on his face.   
There it was, that innocence that had drawn her to him that first time, she could feel her last bit of jealousy fading.

‘I’m here because this is where I want to be Oakley, with you,’ she then said, she’s had enough of all the pretending, she just wanted to be honest with him, she just wanted him.

He was moving closer to her, it was quiet, the only sound was the water moving around them and the sound of their breathing going a little bit faster with every passing second.

‘I’m here because you’re all I fucking think about, Tess,’ he then confessed softly, his face just inches away from hers now, his breath was on her skin,’ every second of every fucking day I think about how amazing it feels to touch you, to kiss you.’

He leaned his forehead against hers, pushing her head up until she looked deep into his eyes as he continued in a deep whisper,’ to lick you, to fuck you.’

She swallowed hard and bit her lip at the arousel she felt coil in her lower parts at his words and his intense stare. 

Her hands were on his naked chest sliding down to his boxers, as she looked down she could see his cock was fully erect and begging to be released.

She slipped from his arms and under the water again, making him swear under his breath and jump as he felt her pull off his boxers under the water.   
He stepped out of them and expected her to come up in front of him but as he looked down she was gone again.  
‘Fuck, Tess!’ he sighed.

He turned around to see her standing behind him with a big grin on her face, her red bikini was softly floating away from her on the water.

‘Fuck,’ he swallowed hard as his eyes sank down to her naked breasts, her chest was heaving up and down as she stared at him with eyes full of lust, her wet body seemed to shine under the moonlight and every part of him was dying to touch her.

‘Come here, my sweet boy,’ she spoke softly as she took his hand and pulled him close, his erection pushed into her thigh as his lips found hers, his kiss was so eager and hungry, the tip of his tongue tasted every inch of hers, licking it slowly and sucking her lips in between heavy breaths.  
‘Boy?’’ he growled into her ear,’ this boy is going to fuck you harder than any man ever has.’

His hands rested on her ass, massaging her skin as he pushed his hips into her, his cock was pushing in between her folds, begging to enter and making her moan softly.

‘Yes,’ she breathed as she yanked at his wet curls.

He dropped his head to her breasts catching her hard nipples with his tongue, the feel of him sucking and licking them while his hard cock kept slowly pushing the tip against her clit was starting to make her crazy.

‘Do it’ she moaned, bucking her hips into him to encourage him.  
He pulled her right leg up around his waist, opening her up as he slid his pulsing erection into her slowly.   
She hooked her arms around his neck as he filled her up completely, making her gasp for air and bite back her moans. 

Oakley pulled out slowly and then drove himself all the way into her again, he kept repeating this move over and over in such a slow pace, making sure to brush her clit with his pelvis every time until she was struggling to stay on her feet and she was panting heavily.

‘Oh god, that feels so good,’ she moaned.  
‘Tell me about it,’ he was breathing heavily against her neck as he picked up his rhythm, he could already feel her walls starting to clench around him and pulling at his cock, sending him to the edge quickly, she was so tight around him and just the thought of spilling inside of her was enough to make him want to come right now, but he wanted it to last.

He pulled out of her completely and spun her around so her back was facing him, his arm around her waist as he pulled her against his chest and his hand slid down her belly, making her whimper as his fingers rubbed her wet folds.   
She was dripping and it wasn’t from the water in the swimming pool. 

She leaned into him with her entire body, her head resting on his shoulder as her hands found their way to his ass, her one hand slid down his inner thigh until she reached his erection and she gripped it hard, making him moan loudly against her neck.

‘No stop,’ he begged her,’ I’m so close Tess, I wanna come inside you…’  
But he knew she loved pushing him to the edge like this, her fingers tightened their grip around his cock and started rubbing him slowly under the water.

He wouldn’t let her have the satisfaction this time and he started making slow circles around her clit as he kissed and licked her neck, trying to ignore how her hand was picking up the pace and rubbing his throbbing cock harder, he would give anything to just let go now but the thought of releasing inside of her made him hold off.

He slid two fingers inside of her as his thumb kept rubbing her clit, faster and harder until her moans had turned into muffled screams, she was caving and her hand left his cock and she pushed her hips into him, her nails were digging into his thigh as her orgasm was starting to take over.

‘Fuck me,’ she begged him,’ now Oakley, I’m coming…’

Her words were enough to push him over the edge and he turned her around and shoved his cock into her hard, thrusting erratically as he pulled both her legs around his waist. 

His eyes were shut and he was biting down on his lip hard as he moaned loudly and gave into his need.  
He breathed loudly and heavily and let out one last deep moan when he felt her walls pull at him and she screamed out her orgasm.

She clung to his back and felt his cock shudder inside of her, his arms around her waist as his head fell down on her shoulder.  
‘Holy shit,’ he breathed and he kissed her neck and her face, making her smile as her eyes found his.

‘You are so beautiful,’ he spoke softly, his hands stroking her hair,’ that felt so amazing, Tess, I…’

‘Don’t talk,’ she said softly and she pulled him close to her, holding him in a tight embrace until they had both come down from their high.   
Oakley was clinging to her, his one hand stroking her back while his other hand held her head in place against his as he put soft kissed on her forehead.

‘I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of doing that,’ he whispered.  
‘Me neither,’ she smiled and she kissed his soft lips and closed her eyes for a moment.

‘This is my last week here you know,’ he then said.  
‘I know, Oakley,’ she sighed,’ we’d better enjoy it while it lasts.’

‘What happens after that?’  
‘What do you mean? It’s the end of summer, you go back to your life and I go back to mine.’

The defeated look in his eyes almost broke her heart.  
‘That’s it?’ he said shocked,’ it’s just over?’

‘How can it not be? You’re a student living in the city with your whole life ahead of you and…I’m here, and married.’  
‘But you’re not happy,’ he stated, staring at her with that innocent look again,’ I can make you happy.’

She shook her head in a little smile.  
‘I don’t need you to save me, Oakley,’ she then said,’ this was great while it lasted but…it can’t go on.’

She could see the realisation of her words on his face and she had never seen him look this hurt.

‘Oakley,’ she pulled him closer and let her hands run through his curls as her eyes searched his and she leaned her head against his,’ please don’t take this so hard, we had fun, it was never more than that.’

He stepped back from her and looked into her eyes as he shook his head.

‘It was more than that to me,’ he said softly and he swam to the side of the pool and climbed out, showing her a perfect view of his gorgeous naked body when he grabbed his clothes from the floor and walked away from her.

Tess leaned back against the wall of the swimming pool and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

‘It was for me too, ‘she whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of summer, it always came too soon but this year especially it weighed heavily on Tess.  
The gardens were filled with lights, music and people that night. Marc was giving his annual summer fest, after this it would be back to work and business trips until the new year when he would come home for a few weeks again.

Tess could go back to her normal life and her usual routine. Normally this would make her feel relieved and happy but right now all she felt was restless and it had nothing to do with Marc.

She had been looking for him all night but his blond curls were nowhere to be found, what did she expect?   
Her words from last time probably chased him away for real this time, she knew it was for the best, she couldn’t give him what he wanted and she didn’t want to hurt him any more than she may have already, but tonight she wished she could just see him one more time.

Marc was too caught up in keeping his guests happy to notice the sad look on his wife’s face, she took another glass of wine and disappeared behind the trees next to the pool.

She took a deep sigh as she walked away from the party and up to the lake at the back of the garden, she came across the bench where she met Oakley for the first time and sat down.  
Maybe it was the end of summer or the memory of the last time she was here but her eyes filled with tears again, she let them fall as she stared at the water and heard the music and laughter in the distance.

She jumped when she heard someone come up behind her, she quickly turned her head but smiled when she noticed who was behind her.  
He was wearing his black pants and white shirt, exactly like he did the first night, but his face looked more serious this time, his blue eyes worried under those beautiful curls.

‘Oakley,’ she said in a smile as she wiped her tears away.  
He sat down next to her without saying a word.

‘I thought you left already,’ she whispered as their eyes met.  
‘I was about to, but I…I wanted to see you one last time, ask you one last time.’  
Tess was shaking her head, begging him not to make her refuse him again.

‘Oakley, please don’t,’ she spoke quietly,’ just say goodbye to me, put your arms around me, kiss me, fuck me one last time but don’t…don’t ask me.’

They stared at each other, both of them unable to make a decision at that point until she reached for his hand but instead of taking it he stood up and turned his back to her.  
‘No,’ he said determined,’ no, Tess.’  
He turned around to look at her again.

‘I am not going to fuck you one last time,’ he then said,’ not unless you come with me.’  
He knew it was a desperate plea but it was all he had left.

‘I know I don’t have much to offer you but I will try every day to make you happy,’ the emotion in his voice brought more tears to her eyes,’ I may be young but I’m not stupid, Tess, you’re the stupid one if you’re staying with a man who doesn’t love you.’

He started walking away from her slowly.

‘Oakley!’ she begged him.  
He turned around to look at her, a glimmer of hope on his face.

‘It’s not that simple,’ she then said.  
‘It’s as simple as you want it to be,’ he shook his head, taking one last look at her, she held him there with her eyes.   
He could see her desire, her need for him but her fear and stubbornness were stronger and he realised there was nothing he could say or do to make her go with him.

Tears fell from her eyes as she stood defeated, her arms next to her body and her head down.  
‘Goodbye, Oakley,’ she said softly.

Without giving it a second though he walked back up to her and put his arms around her waist, crashing his lips on hers in a desperate kiss. She pulled him close and kissed him back with everything she had, giving into her desire one last time, lacing her fingers into his curls as she drowned into his kiss.   
His tongue searching hers in a desperate attempt to keep her taste on him just a little while longer. Her breath was heavy as she leaned into him and clung to his shoulders when he finally broke the kiss.

‘Goodbye, Tess,’ he whispered.

And with those words he walked away from her again, out of the gardens and out of her life, he didn’t look back once.

 

***

It was 3 years later at the start of another summer, Oakley rushed into the small London pub and emerged into the crowd until he reached the small group sitting by the bar.   
‘I did it!’ he yelled out,’ I got the fucking job!’

There were enthusiastic cheers and congratulations followed by a few hugs and a beer shoved into his hands.  
‘I knew you’d get it mate,’ one of the guys said as he put his arm around him,’ when do you start?’  
‘Next month,’ Oakley said with a smile,’ I’m in need of some vacation first.’  
‘So are you coming with us to Spain then?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know,’ Oakley confessed,’ I think I might just hang around here in London.’  
‘Well the invitation stands,’ his friend smiled as he walked back to the bar and started chatting to one of the girls.

Oakley turned his back to the group and smiled. He did it, finished his studies and managed to get a promising job with a young growing firm, it was everything he had been working for the past years and he still couldn’t believe it all paid off.  
He walked past the bar to find a quiet spot where he could call his parents and tell them the good news when he saw her.

At first he thought his eyes were deceiving him, it was impossible that she was here, on this day of all days, in the middle of London, but as he walked closer there was no denying this was her.

She sat alone at a table, her legs crossed showing off her tanned skin under the short black dress and the short boots she was wearing. Her hair was a bit longer than he remembered but still as dark as it was back then, her lips were just as red and sexy as always.  
She was writing on some papers and he could see her thinking while her fingers played with her hair.  
When she looked up again she noticed him.

Her breath got stuck in her throat when she looked up into his baby blue eyes. He was wearing a grey pants and a white shirt and while his face had clearly matured, the blond curls were still exactly the same, she could see his eyes lit up when she looked at him.

‘Oakley!’ she said shocked.  
‘Hi, Tess,’ he smiled.  
‘It’s really you,’ she shook her head in disbelief.

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked, she could tell he was as shocked as she was.  
‘I live here now,’ she answered with a smile, putting an even more surprised look on his face.  
‘You and Mark?’ he asked.  
‘Just me,’ she answered and the shocked look on his face made her laugh.  
He was actually lost for words, only able to stare at her as he was trying to process what she had just said.

‘I would ask you to sit with me but I’m sure you have plans on a Friday night,’ she said, giving him the option to just walk away. 

It’s been 3 years since she last saw him, she didn’t want to assume he still cared about her life or anything about her but she had barely finished her sentence when Oakley grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.  
‘No plans at all,’ he said with a little smile and there it was, that eager innocent look she had fallen so hard for the first time she met him.

They talked for several hours, Tess told him how she left Marc after that summer, she hadn’t been ready when Oakley asked her but he had planted a seed that started growing very fast after he had left and Tess realised he had been right all along, she wasn’t happy and she couldn’t go on living that life, no matter how many riches it may hold it would never truly satisfy her and she had Oakley to thank for making her see that.

So she filed for divorce and moved in with her niece in London where she lived for nearly a year until she had saved enough money to rent a small apartment.  
It was barely as big as the entire living room in the house she had lived for years but she loved every corner of it and she had never felt more free than she did now.

Oakley told her about his years at the university, she wasn’t surprised to hear about all the wild parties and new friends he made, but she was very pleased to see he was passionate about his studies and looking forward to his new job. She could still see the young boy in him but also the beginnings of a man, a determined, responsible and very sexy man that still had that unpredictable playful side to him, she could feel herself falling for his charm more and more as the night went on.

The bar got a little bit more empty every hour and Oakley’s chair moved a little closer to Tess until his knees were touching her leg and his hand was resting on her knee.  
They had been so caught up in their conversation neither of them had noticed the bar was as good as empty.

‘They’re going to kick us out soon,’ Oakley said.  
Tess nodded her head and looked at him again, she didn’t want to get up and move away from him, his hand touching her leg made her feel all warm and fuzzy and the way his eyes rested on her face the entire time they talked was almost hypnotising.

It felt so weird that she hadn’t really thought about him that much the past years but now that he was sitting in front of her she realised how much she had missed him.  
‘I don’t want to stop talking to you,’ she spoke softly, putting a warm smile on his face.  
‘Me neither,’ he whispered as his hand searched for hers and pulled it on his lap as he laced his fingers with hers and stared deeper into her eyes.  
‘My place isn’t far,’ she then said .

They were walking the streets of London a little bit later, Oakley hadn’t let go of her hand since they left the bar and Tess couldn’t stop smiling.

‘Are you telling me you’ve been living a couple blocks from me all this time and we’ve never ran into each other before tonight?’ he said as he shook his head in disbelief.

‘I guess fate wanted us to meet today,’ she said with a smile.  
‘I don’t believe in fate.’  
‘Neither did I,’ she stopped to take her keys and opened the front door of her building,’ yet here we are.’

Oakley followed her inside.

‘I’m on the third floor,’ she told him as they walked upstairs, Oakley stayed behind her and followed her without saying a word.

Just before she reached her door she felt Oakley’s arms around her waist as he pulled her against his chest and brought his face to her neck.  
She let out a deep sigh and leaned into him.

‘I lied,’ he whispered and he placed a soft kiss on her neck,’ I’m ready to stop talking to you now.’  
She shoved her key into the lock and pushed the door to her apartment open as quickly as she could and pulled him inside.

She put her arms around his neck and his lips found hers in a soft deep kiss.  
‘I’ve missed you so much,’ he whispered in between kissing her.  
Her breath was heavy as she pulled at his curls to keep his head in place, she never wanted to stop kissing him again.

‘I’ve missed you too,’ she sighed and before she could speak another word his lips were on her neck again and he pushed his body up against hers, she could feel his erection growing with every moan.

‘Bedroom,’ he whispered.  
She let out a small laugh as she turned him to the bed at the end of the room, next to the big sofa and the small kitchen.  
‘This is it,’ she smiled.  
His laughter was filled with amusement and disbelief as he took her hand and lead her to the bed.

‘I bet your place is a lot bigger,’ she said.  
‘It is,’ he smiled,’ but it has roommates, this is perfect, you are so perfect.’

His hands were tugging at her black dress pulling it down off her shoulders and she helped him out of his shirt, letting her hands run over his tanned chest as her tongue licked his long neck, making him bite his lip and push his entire body up against her.

‘I want you so bad, Tess,’ he whispered heavily into her ear, making her shiver with desire for him.  
She pushed him down on the bed until he fell on his back, she pulled her dress over her head and straddled him.

The bulge in his pants was impossible to ignore now and his hands grabbed her ass and pulled her down on him, rubbing his erection against her center and making her moan out his name.

He grasped her breasts into his hands making her nipples peak as he rubbed them hard with his thumbs.  
She kept rolling her hips driving him a little bit more crazy with every move and he let out a deep growl of frustration. 

She took the hint and pulled off his pants and boxers, he gasped when she took his shaft into her hand and leaned down, wasting no time and taking him into her mouth.  
‘Oh fuck…fuck Tess,’ he was having trouble controlling his moans and if she didn’t stop this soon he would lose control over everything.

His fingers grabbed her hair and pulled her head away from his cock.  
‘Stop,’ he breathed heavily,’ please stop, I don’t want this to be over already.’

He grabbed her ass and turned her over on the bed, placing himself on top of her and putting a smile on her face as he pulled off her panties and threw them over his head.  
She covered her mouth as she laughed.  
‘What’s so funny?’ he asked.  
‘You just threw my panties into the kitchen,’ she smiled.

He rolled his eyes as he smiled and his hands rested on her inner thighs, pushing her legs open as his fingers delved into her wet folds. The smile was gone from her face as soon as he touched her there and her mouth fell open in ecstasy as he spread her wetness all over her center with his fingers and his thumb rubbed her clit slowly, making her bite back her moans.

‘Oakley,’ she breathed and she let her nails run over his back and pulled him closer.

He picked up his rhythm, two fingers sliding in and out of her and never stopping his thumb on her most sensitive spot.  
She could feel her orgasm knocking and she didn’t want to come on his hand.  
‘I need to feel you, please,’ she said in a heavy whisper.

He obliged and put his cock at her entrance as he leaned over her and captured her mouth in a kiss.  
Their eyes met when he broke the kiss and she could feel him pushing only his tip in, teasing her before he pushed all the way in and the both gasped for air.

‘I’ve dreamt about this…so many times, Tess,’ he spoke in between heavy breaths,’ no other girl…ever felt his good…oh God fuck..’

Tess clung to his back, digging her nails into his skin as he thrusted into her faster and faster, he was baring his teeth and moaning loudly, she could tell he was close and she knew she didn’t need much more to join him.  
‘I’ve dreamt about you too, Oakley,’ she moaned softly,’ there hasn’t been another man, not since you, I didn’t want anyone after you…’

When his hand found her clit again she felt her orgasm crash over her, her walls clenching around his cock as he spilled inside her with a loud moan before he sank down and she put her arms around him.

They took their time to just lay there and come down from their high, enjoying the warmth of each other’s body and the smell of sex on the sheets.  
After some time Oakley crawled next to her and pulled the covers over them both as he took her in his arms and their eyes met, causing them both to smile.

‘Tess?’ he whispered.  
‘Hmm?’  
‘Just so you know…I’m never letting you go again,’ he spoke softly as he put his lips on hers and kissed her slowly, she pulled him closer as she kissed him back.

‘You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,’ she answered with a smile as she rested her head on his naked chest.

The smile stayed on her lips as she fell asleep in his arms a little bit later, for the first time in years it felt like everything fell into place and she was finally where she needed to be.


End file.
